


BTOB takes on an Amusement Park

by gdyb1988



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Amusement Park, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, btob is always ridiculous, but the other members are there, eunkwang is smol dad leader, hyunsik tries to take ilhoon on an amusement park date, idk what anyone expected, peniel is so done with btob, sungjae is super hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTOB goes to a theme park on their day off. Hyunsik takes the opportunity to try to take Ilhoon on a date. A date with the rest of BTOB to tag along? What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BTOB takes on an Amusement Park

                Mornings in the BTOB dormitory weren’t mornings without someone screaming about something. Whether its news to wakeup calls to pure shenanigans, someone was always screaming. Yesterday it was Sungjae about some game that came out. Today it was Eunkwang. On their day off too.

                “Yah! Hyunsik-ah! Ilhoon-ah! Wake up and get into the living room! I have news!” Eunkwang grinned, pulling the blankets off of the sleepy duo.

                “Eunkwang it is eight in the morning, can we not today? It is our day off too,” a sleepy and grumpy Peniel grumbled from the hallway.

                The small leader dropped the blankets on the floor away from the grasps of his members and flew out of the room after Peniel, harping on him to calm down and lighten up.

                Ilhoon squeaked and stretched his limbs out, collectively getting a faceful of Hyunsik’s chest. Ever since they had a new larger dorm after growing in popularity, Ilhoon and Hyunsik got a room to themselves. Being themselves, they pushed the two mattresses against each other and slept together. This usually ended in someone being entangled in limbs. Or both, sometimes it was a game of Operation to get out of bed.

                Ilhoon tried to pull away, only to be brought back by a pair of strong arms. Hyunsik’s arms, to be precise.

                “Good morning, Hoonie,” Hyunsik smiled his usual toothy grin before kissing the top of Ilhoon’s head.

                The younger scrunched up his face in response, his actions languid. “Morning.”

                Ilhoon yawned before curling more into Hyunsik, already close to falling asleep again. Out of the group, Ilhoon and Sungjae were two of the worst to wake up in the morning. Hyunsik was always the patient one out of the group. He gently rubbed at the blond’s back, kissing his forehead.

                “Ilhoon-ah, don’t fall back asleep. Eunkwang wants us outside.”

                “Hyung,” Ilhoon whined. “Just five more minutes.”

                Hyunsik made to pull away, his sleepy boyfriend’s grip slipping to his waist like an octopus. Hyunsik patted his head before prying him off so he could stand. Ilhoon flopped down against the bed, a visible pout on his face. The raven-haired male shook his head before tossing one of their red-colored pillows at the other.

                “Yah, I do not think you want Eunkwang coming back in here to drag you,” Hyunsik laughed, pulling on the shirt he had forgone in the middle of the night.

                Suddenly a crash was heard in the distance, followed by a bit of cussing and more screaming. “Sungjae get out of bed, god dammit! WHY AM I STILL THE LEADER OF THIS IDIOT GROUP?!”

                Hyunsik just gave Ilhoon a look. “See?”

                “Fine,” the blond grumbled, sitting up while rubbing at his eyes.

                In cute maknae line style, he held his arms out expectantly, signaling for Hyunsik to pull him up. The elder merely complied, pulling his boyfriend up on his feet, kissing him chastely in the process.

***

                Seven sleepy boys in a living room together early in the morning was a sight to behold. Ilhoon sat lazily in Hyunsik’s lap, the latter trying to keep the younger awake. Sungjae was pouting as he sat on a cushion on the floor, wide awake from falling out of bed. Changsub was curled in a blanket on the couch next to Minhyuk, who was somewhat alert. Peniel was alert, begrudgingly. His face made it clear he had no wishes to be so alert. Eunkwang stood in front of his sleepy band members, a toothy grin plastered on his face. The vision of pep and happiness amidst sleepy drowsiness.

                “Guys I have great news!” Eunkwang exclaimed. “Sungjae for the love of all that is holy stay awake!”

                Sungjae groaned, a chorus of snickering ensuing. Peniel sighed, settling into the leather of the couch, his face almost hidden by his signature snapback and his baggy grey hoodie that he liked to wear to sleep.

                “So, today is our day off. The manager came by with tickets to the amusement park!” Eunkwang smiled.

                That was all it took to suddenly have everyone awake. Mostly.

                “A park?” Changsub asked, somewhat bewildered. “We are going to a park?”

                Sungjae immediately got to his feet. So much for almost falling asleep 30 seconds ago. Suddenly the maknae was alive with newfound vigor.

                “Yah! Come on lets go then!” the maknae cried. “Let’s not waste time! I wanna go to the themepark!”

                The maknae was going to fling himself out the door when the sound of Eunkwang’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “You may want to get dressed first.”

                Sungjae sighed before making his way to his room.

                In that moment, Ilhoon turned to whisper in Hyunsik’s ear. “So does this mean we can finally have an amusement park date, hyung?”

                A date. With the rest of the group to tag along. Sure, what could possibly go wrong?

***

                Standing outside the gates, Eunkwang distributed the tickets to each member, making sure each of them had one ticket. It was a perfect day to go. The sky was overcast, but not humid. Since it was a weekday, there weren’t as many people.

                With tickets in hand they all entered the park, Eunkwang, in fatherly leader fashion, already counting to ensure he had not already lost a member.

                “Eunkwang hyung! I want to go on the rollercoaster first!” Sungjae exclaimed almost immediately.

                “Why don’t we all go on? Unless someone is…chicken,” Minhyuk grinned, his attention shifting to Eunkwang.

                The elder shifted on his feet, before taking on the defensive. “How about we all go on then? Hmm? See who is scared then, huh?”

                Ilhoon turned to Hyunsik, the latter shrugging. Peniel laughed, nudging Eunkwang a bit forward.

                “Come on then, to the rollercoaster,” Peniel laughed.

                The group then set out together for the rollercoaster, the track of which could be seen looming over the rest of the park. Around them, the park was alive. People were moving in all directions. Vendors had carts with various drinks, snacks and merchandise ready to sell to the public. Mascots in furry costumes walked around, ready to take photos and meet guests.

                Ilhoon took all this in with a smile- as if he was a child. He held Hyunsik’s hand, interweaving their fingers. The smells that assaulted him were intoxicating-popcorn, street food, the sweet smell of freshly spun cotton candy. All of it was so intense. And it made him so curious. Ilhoon wanted to try everything.

                None of them had been to an amusement park in a long time; they were always too busy to go. If it wasn’t the intense schedules posing an issue, it was the money. Long story short, they were all excited.

                Ahead of them loomed the roller coaster. Eunkwang faltered in his steps slightly but kept walking, received grins and smirks from Peniel and Sungjae. They took their places in line, taking great care to ensure Eunkwang was in front.

                “Yah, Eunkwang hyung! Sit in the front with me!” Sungjae smiled, like the little shit he was.

                “Me? Why don’t you get someone else to do so?” Eunkwang whined and looked around.

                Already the remaining members paired off. Ilhoon curled into Hyunsik’s side. Changsub immediately took Minhyuk by the arm. That left Peniel.

                “Peniel! You like thrills! Why don’t you sit up in front with Sungjae and I’ll ride by myself?” Eunkwang suggested, his tone almost begging.

                “No,” Peniel shook his head.

                “Why not!?” Eunkwang whined.

                Sungjae turned to Eunkwang in that moment, with the cutest pout on his face. “I don’t want to ride next to Peniel hyung!”

                Peniel side eyed him, adjusting his snap back on the top of his head. “I wanted to ride alone either way.”

                Eunkwang nearly screeched out of sheer despair. He tried not to show his fear and grinned and bore his essential defeat.

                “Yah, too late to freak out Kwanggie. We are next on,” Hyunsik smiled, ushering them forward into the seating sorting gates.

                And so in front would be Eunkwang with Sungjae, then Minhyuk with Changsub, then Ilhoon with Hyunsik, and Peniel behind them all as a single rider. Standing at the gates, Eunkwang gripped the railings. Ilhoon and Hyunsik looked on and laughed, the latter bringing the other one closer to him.

                Hyunsik leaned in to Ilhoon’s ear, whispering, “After this, want to go off and do our own thing?”

                “So an actual date?” Ilhoon smiled, the familiar sparkle in his expression.

                Hyunsik smiled, gums and all, and made a noise of agreement that had Ilhoon ready to squeal. Such a spaz. Hyunsik loved it.

                The gates opened, letting them into the roller coaster cars. Hyunsik helped Ilhoon inside their car, the vocalized complaints of Eunkwang heard over the whirs of the machinery. They pulled down their harnessing, ensuring they were secure, before interlocking their fingers together again. Not as if either of the two were afraid. They loved roller coasters. The ones to watch were Eunkwang and Changsub. Now they were a show to behold.

                The coaster cleared and began to move, receiving excited hollers from them all and a cry of fear from Eunkwang. As they ascended the hill, Eunkwang was babbling nonsense and Sungjae was laughing. At the top Ilhoon gently squeezed Hyunsik’s hand.

                On the fall of the hill, all one could hear were the loud and pitched screams of Eunkwang and Changsub. Ilhoon screeched happily, smiling as the coaster went. Even Peniel was enjoying himself. Poor Minhyuk, however, had Changsub clinging to him. The whole ride went like this. Every dip and hill would send Eunkwang screaming in fear, the rest of them enjoying themselves in their own personal manners.

                At the end of the ride, the members all got off. Eunkwang was shaking, his face pale. Peniel flashed him a shit eating grin and ushered them to the photograph stand.

                “So….who really was scared?” Minhyuk grinned, as they began to hunt for their photo.

                That was a sight to behold. Sungjae was straight-faced, the little shit. Eunkwang looked terrified and upset, as did Changsub. Minhyuk had on a funny face, considering he was being clung to. Ilhoon had a cute expression on while Hyunsik actively tried to look cool. Peniel was himself.

                “Yah, you always have to look cool Hyunnie!” Ilhoon mocked, making Hyunsik smile in return.

                “So now what?” Minhyuk asked as they walked out of the attraction area.

                “Why don’t we split up? It’s easier in small groups to let people do what they want,” Hyunsik suggested, trying not to reveal his own motives to split up.

                “That would work. So then two groups of two and one group of three. Sounds good?” Changsub interjected. “I’ll go with Sungjae.”

                “I’ll go with Hyunnie!” Ilhoon piped in.

                “That leaves the three of us...alright. Let’s all go off then,” Peniel confirmed, winking at Ilhoon.

                Peniel pulled Eunkwang away before he could complain or argue. Sungjae had already taken off with Changsub when Changsub announced they would go together, leaving Hyunsik and Ilhoon to themselves.

                “Well that was easier than I thought,” Hyunsik smiled.

                “Peniel knows. He winked at me,” Ilhoon whined, burying his face into Hyunsik’s shoulder.

                “Eh, let him do what he wants. Come on, what do YOU want to do. This is a date after all.”

                Hyunsik winked, receiving a playful slap from Ilhoon. Ilhoon then paused. What did he want to do? There was so much.

                “Hmmm want to try the bumper cars?” Ilhoon suggested, taking Hyunsik’s hand.

                And so they went off to the bumper cars. One would assume with the largeness of the park they couldn’t possibly run into the other members. Hyunsik made that assumption. Well, Hyunsik was wrong. They get in line and who was a little ways ahead of them?

                “Yah! Hoonie and Hyunnie!” Eunkwang called out, grabbing the duo’s attention.

                Peniel, Eunkwang, and Minhyuk were in line ahead of them. Naturally. Peniel snickered, coming to pull them over.

                Ilhoon just smiled. “We are going to have so much fun! We are going to hit you!”

                “Who is driving?” Minhyuk asked, smirking. “Do we want to repeat what happened the last time any one of us went to a park?”

                “You mean Eunkwang driving and nearly flipping the bumper car almost? Yeah no,” Peniel laughed.

                “Well there is five of us, two per car. Who wants to drive alone?” Eunkwang huffed. “And that was only ONE time calm down.”

                “I’ll go alone,” Minhyuk offered. “Then Hoonie can go with Hyunnie. And then Peniel you can go with Eunkwang and drive to make sure he doesn’t kill anyone by accident!”

                “Yah you are all going down then!” Peniel grinned. “Don’t be upset when you can’t hit us!”

                “We will see about that,” Hyunsik smirked. “We will see who wins.”

                Then in that moment they were all let into the ring. Minhyuk dove into a blue car already getting into a competitive headspace. Peniel dragged Eunkwang into a green car, making sure he was nowhere near the wheel. Ilhoon then dragged Hyunsik over to a pink one, stopping by it with a smile.

                “Will you drive, Hyunnie?” Ilhoon giggled, sliding next to the wheel, allowing for Hyunsik to slide into the driver’s seat.

                “Yah! Hyunsik prepare to go down!” Peniel hollered from their car.

                Ilhoon turned around and stuck his tongue out at Peniel. “You’ll eat your words, hyung!”

                The attendant then made indications that the round was starting up. Immediately Hyunsik kicked the car into drive, avoiding a rear hit from Peniel and Eunkwang. He quickly swerved and drove forward, setting his sights on Minhyuk first.

                Hyunsik took a hard left, causing Ilhoon to screech with joy. This turn caused him to t-bone Minhyuk who swore at him.

                “Yah! Hyunsik! You suck! Preying on the single rider!” Minhyuk screeched.

                Hyunsik laughed and looked to the side seeing Peniel was coming up. Hyunsik quickly turned, continuously hitting Minhyuk’s car in the process. He drove around Minhyuk and spun so that now he was behind Peniel and Eunkwang.

                Then it turned into a cat and mouse chase, until a car blocked the path, causing Peniel and Eunkwang to drive straight into them. Hyunsik then rammed their car into their rear, causing Peniel to swear and Eunkwang to laugh.

                "Yah Peniel! They hit you first! What was that about going dow-,“ Eunkwang sang before getting a back hand from Peniel.

                The rapper adjusted his snapback, as now they were all stuck in a jam- the two kids who caused it were unable to get out of it. Eunkwang rubbed his head, muttering under his breath.

                Hyunsik merely smiled and waved. Ilhoon laughed, clapping like a seal. They all sat there and waited for the collision to pass. The staff had to come in and turn the stuck car. Traffic was then able to flow as usual.  Then the rest was just for fun. By the end they had all taken several hits from each other. It was such a thrill!

                When it was over, they all exited the cars, legs shaky and lungs filled with laughter. Then the groups parted ways again.

                “Hyunnie, what do you want to do? Now it’s your turn,” Ilhoon smiled as they passed various food vendors.

                “Hmm….want to get wet?” Hyunsik suggested.

                Ilhoon blushed. “Excuse me?”

                “Please don’t tell me you thought what I think you just did. You’ve been hanging with Peniel too much. Calm down. A floom ride. You go down a hill. You get wet?” Hyunsik retorted.

                “Oh, well why not? Though you conveniently suggest that as I am wearing a white shirt. I see your game Im Hyunsik.”

                “I am also wearing white,” Hyunsik put his hands up in defense.

                “Touche.”

****

                When they arrived to the floom ride and got in line, they leaned against the railing, Hyunsik toying with Ilhoons shorter blond hair. The line moved rather fast, until suddenly behind them, an all too familiar voice called out.

                “Hyung! Ilhoonie!” Sungjae squealed, running up to them. “You guys are riding too?”

                Hyunsik sighed. All he wanted was a date with his boyfriend without everyone else. Not that he didn’t love them. He did. But they seldom get time alone. Especially with their schedules.

                “Yeah!” Ilhoon replied.

                “Awesome! Let’s all ride in a boat together!” Sungjae exclaimed.

                Changsub grinned in response, as did Hyunsik. Ilhoon nodded, the sounds of screams and water splashing in the background deterring his attention. He watched the ride, drowning out the sounds of the other’s talking.

                Soon enough it was their turn to board. Hyunsik and Ilhoon took the front, the other two took the row behind. The ride itself was mellow at first, just general splish splashing through a story line, with small dips and minimal wetness. Child’s play.

“This is fun!” Ilhoon smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Ilhoon smiled and leaned against Hyunsik, holding his hand. Then they began to ascend the major hill.

                “Wah we are going to get wet!” Changsub screeched.

                “I really don’t know what you were expecting Changsub-ah!” Hyunsik laughed.

                At the top Ilhoon squealed. They saw the drop and he immediately tightened his grip on Hyunsik’s hand. His heart nearly lurched out of his chest.

                Then then plummeted, Hyunsik and Ilhoon screaming, Ilhoon closing his eyes. Sungjae screeched happily with joy, throwing his hands up happily meanwhile Changsub was just screaming. Then the water hit, soaking all the people involved.

                “Wah! It’s cold!” Ilhoon cried, shaking his hair like a dog.

                Changsub was unamused, a water drop falling from his nose to prove his point. Hyunsik merely smiled, ruffling Ilhoon’s wet hair.

                “Why didn’t we use ponchos,” Changsub grumbled.

                “Ponchos?” Sungjae asked. “We could have done that?”

                “Oh,” Hyunsik looked away, visibly trying not to laugh, his hand covering his mouth in an almost coy manner.

                “But getting wet is the best part!” Ilhoon beamed, rubbing down his white t-shirt that was now wet and thusly revealing everything it could.

                They finally arrived at the exit, sliding themselves out of the boat. Sungjae nearly fell into the water, causing the others to erupt in uproarious laughter.

                The group of four stopped at the picture stand, hunting for their picture. Pairs of eyes scanned each screen until they fell on the picture in question. Changsub gawked, mortified. His face was a sight to behold. Sungjae was smiling, damn that photogenic brat. Ilhoon and Hyunsik’s mouths were wide open, their eyes squeezed shut.

                “Let’s buy it!” Sungjae exclaimed.

                “Yook Sungjae don’t you dare!” Changsub hissed, dragging him away before his face could be immortalized forever in an amusement park memento.

                Ilhoon watched them leave, then looked to Hyunsik, shrugging. “You know, hyung…I think you win the wet t-shirt contest.”

                Ilhoon followed that statement up with a cute wink, making Hyunsik turn pink and smile coyly.

                “Yah! Jung Ilhoon!” Hyunsik replied. “Don’t say those things in public.”

                The blond merely looked back with a cute, innocent expression. “So just when we are alone, got it!”

                Hyunsik shook his head, then ceremoniously cleared his throat. “Anyways, I have something I want to do. For you.”

                “For me?” Ilhoon asked, his curiosity peaked.

                Hyunsik nodded and took his hand, leading him in the direction of the little carnival like games.

***

                “I want to win you something nice. Like a man,” Hyunsik announced, stopping in front of the test your strength machine.

                “So to prove you are a man, you are going to test your strength to win me a toy?” Ilhoon reiterated.

                “Not just any man. Your man. I am already the masculine representation of our group. But now I must prove my worth to you,” Hyunsik beamed.

                Ilhoon kissed him chastely. “Cutie Hyunnie. So corny! I am the only one allowed to be cute. But fine. Go be a man.”

                Hyunsik practically had stars in his eyes. With determination in his heart and his wallet in hand, Hyunsik approached the staff at the machine. Forking over the money to try, Ilhoon stood to the side and watched him.

                It was nice to watch- Hyunsik was super fit. His muscles rippled and bulged in all the right places. It almost made Ilhoon blush, the way he studied his own boyfriend. He watched as Hyunsik picked up the mallet and stood in form, concentrating.

                Then Hyunsik swung, bringing the hammer down hard. The lights went up and up, but not hard enough. Hyunsik groaned and Ilhoon tried to hide a giggle. But Hyunsik was a man, and was not going to stop there.

                Time after time, he continued to swing, always just missing the mark. It was almost sad to see. Ilhoon wanted him to stop, but Hyunsik refused.

                “One more time,” he breathed out, sighing. “I’ll get it, I swear.”

                “Hyunnie…” Ilhoon sighed.

                Hyunsik once again forked over more money and prepared himself to go again. He was visibly agitated, or at least Ilhoon picked up on it. Hyunsik was normally one of the reserved people of their group. Whenever he was agitated, he would show it subtly, to the point that only really Ilhoon and their members pick up on it well enough.

                Taking in a few shaky breaths, he swung again, letting out a cry. The lights rose and rose until finally, it hit the top, the bell chiming in Hyunsik’s success.

                “I did it!” he exclaimed happily.

                Ilhoon smiled, giving him two thumbs up. The staff member looked at the two and then sighed. The blond walked over to them, his motions shy.

                “Pick one,” he said, lacking any real enthusiasm.

                Hyunsik looked at Ilhoon expectantly, who blushed. “Pick.”

                Ilhoon looked around, blush tinting his cheeks. He then pointed to a cat animal, which was promptly taken down and given to him. It was large too. He bowed to the staff member and walked away with Hyunsik, hugging the animal to his chest.

                “You didn’t have to,” Ilhoon said softly. “You spent so much money.”

                “No, I wanted to! I wanted to do it for you! Besides theme park dates always have the man winning their significant other an animal. It’s the perfect display of masculinity!” Hyunsik grinned, kissing Ilhoon’s cheek.

                “So cheesy,” Ilhoon scrunched up his face. “My manly man, huh?”

                “Damn right,” Hyunsik beamed. “Now, your manly man has one more cliché to take you through before the others find us again.”

                Ilhoon tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Eh?”

***

                And that was how Ilhoon found himself sitting next to Hyunsik on the Ferris wheel. The sun was starting to set, the ambiance perfect for a romantic Ferris wheel ride. Hyunsik had his arm around Ilhoon, keeping him held close.

                “Wow, it is so pretty,” Ilhoon gasped, as they were stopped at the top.

                “Not as pretty as you, Hoonie,” Hyunsik grinned, silencing a probable outburst with a soft kiss to the lips.

                Ilhoon melted into the touch of his boyfriend, his eyes fluttering shut, as they continued to kiss. He curled his arms around Hyunsik’s neck, briefly resting his forehead against the others.

                “You know, all I wanted was you alone this entire day. Just like this. Since we never have time for dates outside of random bed cuddles and little things here and there,” Hyunsik smiled, his hand gently tracing shapes absentmindedly on Ilhoon’s thigh.

                Ilhoon smiled. “Is that why you were so adamant on getting us alone? You seemed slightly annoyed with the other members.”

                “Perhaps. I wanted you to myself today,” Hyunsik admitted.

                “My, my, how possessive Hyunnie,” Ilhoon remarked, nuzzling into the other’s neck.

                Hyunsik gave a toothy grin before kissing the top of Ilhoon’s head. In that moment it was peaceful, just the two of them curled up together. They spent the rest of the ride that way, exchanging lazy kisses and just simply enjoying each other’s company. Getting off, Ilhoon immediately took Hyunsik’s hand in the hand not trying to hold the large cat stuffed animal.

                “This has been really nice,” Ilhoon smiled. “But I just want one more thing. Why don’t we end the night with an ice cream?”

                Hyunsik smiled and so they did exactly that. They bought a vanilla ice cream cone to share between themselves. Ilhoon insisted for it would be romantic. They each took turns licking it, until Ilhoon got some on his upper lip.

                “Oh! Hoonie you have some on your lip. I got it,” Hyunsik smirked, before diving in to kiss Ilhoon, effectively getting rid of the drop of ice cream.

                “Wah! So corny! You both are so disgusting!” Sungjae cried in the distance, making Ilhoon whip his head around, his face bright red.

                Ilhoon was so shocked he dropped the ice cream, forcing a laugh out of Hyunsik. Naturally, the rest of the group found them. This was bound to happen at some point.  

                “Yah! We have been searching for you lovebirds for a while! It is getting dark!” Eunkwang huffed. “We should probably get going!”

                This received a series of groans and whines from the group. It was such a nice day and flew by so fast. None of them had wanted it to end.

***

                As much as everyone complained, the minute they hit the car, exhaustion seeped in. Sungjae tiredly mumbled about the day to Eunkwang. Peniel was out like a light, black hoodie pulled over himself. Minhyuk and Changsub were sleepily looking at their phones together, heads pressed against each other. Ilhoon fell asleep cradling the stuffed animal Hyunsik won him to his chest and his head against Hyunsik’s shoulder. Hyunsik wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
